The present invention relates to the measurement of bore diameters within hollow members. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a self centering bore measurement unit.
It is well known that accurate bore measurements of hollow members provide important data in the analysis of the members and the apparatuses which they form a part of. This data is highly desirable in the manufacture and maintenance of generator rotor bores, turbine shaft bores, and the like. For example, initial bore diameter readings may be used to determine whether a bore has been constructed to proper specifications. Additionally, bore creep or areas of high stress may be revealed through periodic bore measurement testing during use.
However, known techniques for measuring bore diameters have limitations.